Mystery Case Files: MillionHeir
by Fay Ghin
Summary: Something happens when Ludwig, a young German millionaire, has been kidnapped! Follow Detective Feliciano Vargas investigate the case to find the kidnapper of the Wealthy Ludwig! Based from 'Mystery Case Files: MillionHeir' game.


Summary: Something happens when Ludwig, a young German millionaire, has been kidnapped! Detective Feliciano Vargas, an easy going and cheerful Italian 'Master Detective', has been contracted to solve the case of the missing millionaire. With the help of Chibitalia, a mini human-hologram, who works as Ludwig's 'Crime Computer'. Follow Detective Feliciano Vargas investigate the case to find the kidnapper of the Wealthy Ludwig!

* * *

Chapter 1: It's Good to Be Ludwig 

One year ago... 

Ludwig : Welcome, Detective! I'm Ludwig. Thank you for helping me with this trifling matter.

Feliciano : Ve~, it's fine, Detective. (Feliciano gave a smile.)

Ludwig : The agency said that you're the best at locating lost items, so I immediately sent for you.

Feliciano : Ve~, that's my ability, sir.

Ludwig : I seem to have mislaid some priceless treasure, and the Louvre needs them back by tonight.

Feliciano : So what should I search now, if I may know?

Ludwig : Here's a list of the items which should still be in study. I have another urgent matter to tend to.

(Ludwig opens his office room door and leave.) 

Chibitalia : Hello, Detective! 

Feliciano : What the?

(Feliciano felt surprised because of the sudden child's voice. Then, he look at the Ludwig's computer and saw a small, brown-haired boy bouncing around on the computer screen with a white painter outfit.)

Chibitalia : No need to be surprised like that Detective, I'm Chibitalia, the mini human-hologram. I'm work as Mr. Ludwig's 'Crime Computer'. I've been assigned to help you with your detective matters!

(Chibitalia jumped bouncing around happily.)

Feliciano : Ve~, your so cute! (smiles Feliciano happily.) Could you please scan this item list?

Chibitalia : Alright! Let me scan through the list of objects that Mr. Ludwig gave you...

(Chibitalia scanning the list. He looked through the list with a serious expression behind his cute face. Feliciano wait patiently. After scanning, Chibitalia look away from the list and said it happily.)

Chibitalia : Looks like the first one is an authentic twentieth-century detective badge.

Feliciano : An authentic twentieh-century detective badge?

Chibitalia : Yep. Be sure to look around! To assist you, I'll always put the items you need to find on your object list.

Feliciano : Ve~, thank you. I will search this badge first then.

(Feliciano began to search for the badge. It's not really hard thought, because the badge is on Ludwig's desk.)

Feliciano : I found it! (said Feliciano with a satisfied smile.)

Chibitalia : ALERT Detective! That badge is filthy! Perhaps you should clean it before presenting it to our client.

Feliciano : Your right, Chibitalia. I clean it first then.

(Feliciano rub the stylus on the badge to clean it and blow it to get those tough stuck-on spots.)

Feliciano : Ve~, it's clean and shiny now!

Chibitalia : Spotless! Great job, Detective! (jump bouncing happily.) The next item is a rare, Egyptian letter opener, most likely on Mr. Ludiwg's desk.

Feliciano : (Looked around the desk.) Emm...where? I didn't found it on his desk.

Chibitalia : Oh I forgot, I think it's on his briefcase!

Feliciano : Briefcase? It's that alright if I opened it?

Chibitalia : It's alright, just open it!

(Chibitalia jump bouncing around. Then, Feliciano opened the briefcase and try to locate the letter opener.)

Feliciano : Ve~, found it!

Chibitalia : Fantastic! Just the thing we were looking for, Detective!

Feliciano : Is there any other items, Chibitalia?

Chibitalia : Yes, there's only one item left: King Tutankhamen's crown.

Feliciano : (Search for the crown and saw a crown decoration on Ludwig's top bookshelf.) Ve~, found this one!

Chibitalia : That's it! You finished the assigment! The agency will be most impressed!

(Then suddenly, the door's open and Ludwig is shows up.) 

Ludwig : Finished already? Splendid! This is just what I needed! Thanks.

Feliciano : Your welcome, sir. Ve~, it must be really good to be a successful person and had many friends like you.

(Feliciano smiled and flattered Ludwig.)

Ludwig : It's good to be Ludwig, but it's also tiring. (smiled Ludwig.)

Feliciano : Well sir, about this badge...

(Feliciano handed the badge. But Ludwig just smiled and handed back the badge to Feliciano. This made Feliciano confused.)

Ludwig : Take that badge as payment. You more than deserve it for rushing out so quickly!

Feliciano : Ve~, thank you, sir. (said Feliciano happilly and held the badge.)

Ludwig : Don't lose it, Detective.

(smiled Ludwig and held Feliciano's shoulder firmly.)

* * *

Well, it's still chapter one and will continues!

I make this fanfic because I got an inspired from Nintendo DS game 'Mystery Case Files: MillionHeir'. But I make it with Hetalia Axis Powers characters xD

And there's more character on the other chapter, so don't worry.

If you like it, please review! But don't flame me, okay? Peace.

Ciao, from Ghingoth


End file.
